


A place for me?

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Accident, Coma, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, No Memory, Romance, The melancholy of Kousaka Honoka, Wake up after a coma, love triange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: She finally opened her eyes after two years in the coma. [Mention of NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana, The melancholy of Kousaka Honoka that might turn into HonoNicoMaki love triangle]





	A place for me?

A pair of blue orb slightly, slowly but surely opened themselves. The owner started to watch her surrounding, her eyes still half-closed. Her vision was still blurry, but that was enough for her to get the clue that she was lying on a bed that wasn’t hers.

The bed was made of white-colored metal with a white mate and white blankets. At the left side was a bedside table where few machines were placed: a monitor following her heartbeat condition, a serum connected to her left arm and finally a small radio-like instrument with something that seemed like a button at its center.

The owner of the pair of baby blue eyes pushed her back so she could be in a sitting position. To her big surprise, her whole body felt numb. She looked down at her hands and saw lot of bandages enveloping them. The same could be said of the rest of her body though; neck, chest, legs, arm, tummy and even her forehead.

The ginger-haired girl lifted her head as to inspect her surrounding. It was a small room with the bed being at the middle of it, leaning against a wall. On the right of it was a small pliable chair. These were to only things inside the white-colored room. _“Where…? Where am I?”_

The wind gently started to blow from the half-opened glass window, making the girl’s waist-length ginger hair to dance at its pace. That was only at that time that the girl picked her now long hair in between two of her fingers. _“My… hair… how come they are that long? Last time I remembered, they were only past shoulders…”_

At that thought, a painful headache started to shake the girl out of her trance-like state. She placed both hand on her head as she almost lost balance. _“What happened? Where am I?”_ More questions ran into her head by each passing second. She tried to remember about her past, but her memories were all blanks of fussy or blurry.

_“…Almost there…”_ A blurry female figure that had brown hair flashed in the girl’s mind. The woman was sitting on the passenger’s seat on a car while the viewing point was from the rear seat. Mostly everything was blurry; only two figures sitting at the front seat and another one sitting beside could be seen.

_“What’s that?”_ A manlier voice panicked as the driver started gripping hard on the steering wheel.

The girly figure by the right of the viewer jumped and clung at the owner of the blurry memory. _“Sis… I’m scared!”_

Soon enough, an annoying screech could be heard, followed by many shacking of the vehicle. The three other people inside the car could be seen panicking and soon enough, the man who was driving was sent flying out of the side window until more shacking happened. The owner of the memory turned to the girl at her side and was about to grab her in a hug when another more violent shacking happened and the roof of the car fell down on the girl. The person owning the memories looked down at her hands to see red liquid covering her hands, clothes and the chair she was sitting in, just like the roof that just fell upon the younger-looking girl.

“Gah…” The blue-eyed girl backed down as these painful memories sent a chill in her throat and she fell back on the bed, her eyes slightly wet. _“What was that? Who were these people?”_ She stared blankly at the ceiling for few seconds before another question ran in her mind. _“Who am I?”_

After slightly calming down, the ginger turned around to inspect her surrounding once again and found herself pushing the button on the radio-like device. Nothing happened for few minutes, but just as the girl was about to let go of a sigh, footsteps could be heard behind the door. Not long after, the door was pushed open from outside, revealing a woman who had past shoulder length crimson red hair and was wearing what seemed like a doctor’s uniform; a white oversize coat with a badge with a dark skirt and business high heels.

The newcomer’s pair of violet eyes scanned the room and her mouth parted as she saw the ginger sitting on the bed. She walked in the room and did her best to smile at the confused girl. “So, you finally woke up? I have to admit that most of them have lost hope. I’m glad!”

The ginger stared at the red-head and slightly backed away as said woman sat on the pliable chair before taking a notebook from her pocket. The still confused girl somehow felt unsecure as more questions were born in her mind. “S-say…” She said in a low voice.

That was enough to get the taller woman’s attention. “What is it? Do you need anything?”

As the blue-eyed girl looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers, the red-head was watching her with a puzzled expression. After trying to gather her courage and formulate a good question, the still half-asleep girl turned to the other woman. “M-may I ask where is this place? And do I know you? And who am I? And what happened?”

That was a lot of question. The doctor was taken aback by that. Some shades of red appeared on the ginger’s pale cheeks and soon turn back into looking down once again. Seeing this, the red-hear was confused at first, but curled her lips to give a sad smile. “You don’t remember?”

The blue-eyed girl just shook her head as a no.

_“Well, it was to be expected after that event. Most people tend to indirectly and non-intentionally forget things after these kinds of accidents.”_ After letting go of a sigh, the doctor placed the notebook back on her coat’s pocket as her expression turned into a more serious one. “To answer a question, this is one of the Nishikino hospitals in Nagiita. I am actually the direct heiress of our family’s company, also known as Nishikino Maki. You were sent here after a terrible accident since most hospitals from busy town didn’t accept to keep someone in the coma for more than six months.”

Something that Maki said caught the girl’s interest as she slowly raised her head. “Not more than six month…?” She asked in a low tone. “Does that mean I was asleep for more than six months?”

“To be honest, you were in the coma for about two years.” The doctor stood up and walked near the window where flakes of snow could be seen falling from the sky. The sky was a mix of white and dark gray as the clock displayed that it was noon. With her back now turned to the patient, Maki let go of another sigh as she leaned against the window for support. “Your whole family got caught in a car accident and you were the only survivor. You body was highly damaged as well, but mother luck had other projects for you and instead sent you in the coma. The fact that you don’t remember these is scientifically normal since most people tend to forget things after these kinds of accidents.”

The ginger looked down once again as she remembered her vision from earlier. _“So, that’s why…”_ She saw a hand grabbing hers and lifter her eyes to see a pair of violet eyes looking at her, a comforting smile drawn on the owner’s face.

“I know this might be hard, but you can count on us!” Maki’s face turned slightly red at the words, but still looked at the shorter girl as to reassure her.

“T-thank you, Maki-san!” The ginger shyly replied as she looked down once again. This time not of fear, but of another feeling she didn’t know. Her heart beat faster as her face turned red. She was at the side of her vision that the red-head has returned back into searching through her notebook. After taking a deep breath, the ginger finally decided to lift her head. “S-say, Maki-san…?”

“What is it, Honoka?” Maki lifted her head to meet with a pair of confused baby blue orb. It took her few seconds to realize what she just said and decided to explain. “Oh, you don’t remember your name, right?”

The ginger just shook her head in response.

“Kousaka Honoka! That’s your name! We used to be fellow school idols back then, but had to part because of university.”

“I see…” Another question ran in Honoka’s mind and she debated inside if she wanted to ask it or not. At the end, she felt comfortable enough around the doctor and decided to try it. “So, how about my family members?”

That question took Maki off guard as she just sat, her mouth agape, trying to find the right words to use. She looked down after few seconds until her bangs’ shadows were hiding her eyes. “Your family ran a sweet shop called Homura. You had a sister who was two years younger than you. Unfortunately, your former house, just like your belongings were taken away by some association and we couldn’t do anything since it seemed like you weren’t going to wake up soon. I’m sorry, Honoka…”

Maki felt a hand placed on hers and brought it up. She lifted her head to see a gentle smile on the ginger’s face. “Don’t worry about it, Maki-san! You already did so much!” Honoka tried to intertwine their fingers, but it was a hard task because of the bandage on her hand. “Even though I might not remember that much, I am sure of one thing; you are a very nice person. Thank you!”

The doctor felt like her face was starting to match the red of her hair. She was honestly taken aback by that declaration and was at loss for words… Until her phone rang. She was brought back into reality as she recognized the ringtone and who the caller was. After letting go of Honoka’s hand, she dug it in her pocket before taking a very advance-looking touch screen Smartphone.

Honoka felt a little sad from the sudden movement. She didn’t know why, but she liked the feeling of holding hand with the taller woman. She just stared at her bandaged fingers as Maki was answering to whoever was calling her.

“Hello, Nico-chan!” As Maki stood up from the chair and walked toward the window, Honoka couldn’t help but to eavesdrop on the conversation. She just looked down, pretending to be spacing out even though she was paying great attention toward the red-head. “I’m still at work now.” Unfortunately, due to the phone not being in speaker mode, Honoka couldn’t hear what the person – a girl presumably in Honoka’s opinion because of the name – was saying. “Yes! I’m still in Nagiita. You can come anytime if you want, but just so you know I won’t be the one to welcome you with open arms.” The red-head started twirling her hair as a bored expression appeared in her eyes. “I-it’s not really like that! Jeez, why are you always so stubborn? If you want to come, just do it! If not, you are free to stay at Tokyo as long as you want!”

The mention of that town caused Honoka to have another slight migraine. _“Tokyo… Akihabara… Otonokizaka… µ’s…”_ She tried to find out what she was remembering, but got more confused at each thought. She finally decided to give up on thinking too much about that and instead opted to eavesdrop once again on the red-head.

“I know! I’m not angry! It’s just that you are so impossible sometimes.” As stopped playing with her hair, her expression slightly softened and she turned to the window once again. “I see… You will be coming next week, you say?” She smiled to herself. “Well, I will have a gift that will surely bring a smile to all of us.” She paused an instant as her face turned redder at whatever that Nico was replying. “No! I am not thinking of anything dirty! Jeez, why are you always such a pervert?” She let go of a sigh and started playing with her hair once again. “By the way, have you already talked to the one of them?”

Honoka was starting to get confused by all of that. She finally decided to turn her attention elsewhere and was about to leave the bed if it wasn’t for Maki who ran to her side and grabbed her by the wrist. She just watched as Maki had both eyes fixated on her, her left hand holding Honoka’s wrist and the other one still holding on her phone.

“You shouldn’t get out of the bed yet!” The ginger’s face saddened slightly at that sentence and Maki suddenly felt bad. She let go of the shorter girl’s hand and cleared her throat. “I-I mean you should not walk on your own yet. I will ask a nurse to bring a wheeling chair later, so please stay still until then.”

Honoka nodded her head and Maki let go of a sigh of relief. “I’m glad that you understand.” She moved back at her former position near the window and placed the phone back on her ear. “Sorry about that! What were you talking about by the way?”

The ginger somehow felt a bad feeling being born inside of her as she saw the red-head talk so casually with the other girl at the other side of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
